


A Slave's Living Hell

by ScreamingBanshee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Female Eren Yeager, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Part of the plot, Sorry Not Sorry, Spelling it Jaeger not Yeager, Taller Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:56:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamingBanshee/pseuds/ScreamingBanshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I always thought I would live a normal life. I would finish my school, get a career, settle down, and die of old age. That was my dream life. How naive I was... Sure, I had seen it on the news all the time, but I never thought it would actually happen to me. Before I knew it, my life was turned upside down. Before I knew it, I became one of those people who always asked, "Why did this happen to me? Out of all the people, why me?" Before I knew it.... I had become a slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slave's Living Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Heyoo! Soo this is my first time writing anything. Ever. Normally, I am not a fan of switching genders, but this kind of needed to happen to fit the image that I had, so sorry Eren, sucks for you. Tell me what you think, whether it be compliments or constructive criticism. Honestly, just getting a comment in general would be nice. I'm not expecting much from this fic, the idea has just been in my head for the past week or so, and it really annoyed the hell out of me so I wrote it down. Well, I'll see how it goes from here, and if I want to continue it. Anyways, thanks for reading this paragraph that probably bored you to death. I can do that for you anytime. Enjoy!

Now that I think back on it, it was a rather stupid decision I made, to cross that street. I simply tried to use the shortcut, which is what people normally do, but the shortcut I tried to make that night, actually kept me from getting home for four years. This is a story about the time I went through hell. The story about what that the little decision I made that night, did to my life, and to those around me.

*~^~^~^~*

 I sighed. This was the third time this week that I was picking up my little brother, Armin, from school.

 He was a freshman in high school, but he was small and fragile, so my mom felt that someone should always accompany him on the way home.

It’s not like I disagree, but I am fresh into college, and I really need to focus on my studies. So walking the thirty minute walk to his school, and back, adding up to a total of an hour, really exhausts and irritates me.

Due to a group project that was assigned, he and his friends had stayed extra late today, so the sun was already setting by the time I make it to his school entrance.

I stop by the gate and look around until I find his group of friends, and walk over there.

“Armin!” I shout with a smile gracing my lips, waving my hand with a light skip in my step.

 Armin whipped around, his blonde bob flipping back and he grinned at me before running and ramming his little body into my own, gripping me in a tight bear hug.

“A-Armin! I can’t b-breathe!” I choked out. Because although he may be small and weak looking, he had quite a bit of strength to him.

“Sorry, sis!” He said, letting go of me quickly, looking a bit sheepish.

 I laughed and pat his head. He jumped back out of reach, with a look of annoyance crossing over on his face. “I told you to stop doing that!” He said, pouting.

 I gave him a cheeky grin, grabbed his head with my arm, locking his neck with my elbow and gave him a noogie. “Never! Feel the wrath of my love!” I laughed. His hair was sticking up very weirdly now.

 “Aww look at them being so cuddly wuddly together!!”A voice called out.  A wave of ‘awws’ washed over the two.

 I released my hold on Armin and looked over towards his rather large group of friends. “Hey you twerps, how’s it going?”

Armin had somehow managed to befriend nine people. And damn, they were loud. They were all dating each other too.

The freckled Jesus, Marco, was somehow dating a horse faced Satan named Jean. A beautiful saint, Krista, was dating a witch named Ymir.  A shy giant, Bertolt, was dating the He-Man, Reiner.

In fact, the only straight couple would be the actual two weirdos of the group, Sasha and Connie, so needless to say, it’s extremely confusing at times. Don’t even get me started on the last guy, Erwin.

 I can tell just by looking at him, that he’s got the hots for Armin. Bad. He’s tall, well-muscled, sharp jawline and smooth blonde hair. Generous personality, athletic body, and great grades. The so called “Mr. Perfect” in High School.

It wasn’t fair to be so good looking, honestly. I don’t hate him, though. He treats Armin with respect and is quite nice and proper. Almost too proper. In fact, he acts so suspiciously proper that maybe he wants to trick Armin into thinking he’s proper, but he is in fact not. So that maybe when Armin tries to get closer to Erwin because he thinks he is all proper and nice, he’ll pounce on the defenseless Armin! Or maybe he-! Okay. Soooo, maybe I’m a bit protective of Armin, but it’s not my fault!

He was always picked on in elementary and middle school, because he was so timid. And because we aren’t actually related by blood, him being adopted, makes him feel insecure, and makes me extremely protective.

 His parents had died in a car crash and his grandpa from disease, and since we were close with their family anyway, my parents decided to just go ahead and raise him along with me.

It’s obvious that he is adopted though, because we don’t look anything alike. Which is what causes him to be bullied so much. I have tanned skin, waist-length brown hair, and bright green eyes. Most people have said I look foreign. While Armin is pale-skinned, blonde hair, and baby blue eyes.

But this just causes my defensiveness to raise to higher levels. He’s my precious baby brother, after all! That’s why I like his group of friends now, because they are nice and will beat the shit out of someone if they touch Armin.

  “We’re good, thanks Eren!” Krista, the little angel, smiled at me. For some reason, her girlfriend Ymir always got very defensive when I was around.

Whenever she sees me approaching she shields Krista’s body with her own. I rolled my eyes at her movement. “Seriously Ymir, how many times do I have to tell you, I don’t swing that way! Stop hiding Krista from me!”

Snickers from the others resounded around. “Afraid Eren is gonna steal your girl away?” Connie, the bald-headed little shit grinned.

Ymir glared at him. “We’ve already talked about this! Eren, you are gorgeous, and therefore a danger to my love life! Even if you don’t swing that way, I bet you’re in most girl’s wet dreams!” Dear lord, is this how I sound when I’m being overprotective with Armin?

“You’re so damn gorgeous, and you don’t even realize it! I must protect Krista from you at all costs!” I gave her an annoyed stare. “Come on, I’m not that pretty. Don’t be stupid.” I said, exasperated.

 I turned towards Armin, “Come on little bro, I want to make it back before dinner.” I grabbed his hand and started walking. “Get home safely.” I heard Marco say to me with a small smile. I gave him a smile in return.

“Sure thing!” Armin turned around and waved. “Later guys! Oh! And Jean, don’t forget to bring me that game tomorrow!”

The horse faced Satan huffed, slung an arm around Marco’s shoulders, and replied, “I won’t forget you dolt, go home already!"

I gave him a smirk. “Don’t you worry about us, we’ll be just fine. But if you’re late, your mom will have your hide, so why don’t you just gallop on down home with your cowboy.”

Jean sputtered, his face turning red. “Damn you! I do not look like a horse you-! Marco quickly cut him off, and smiled at everyone once more. “Okay, we’ll be going first, bye guys!” He then promptly dragged his neighing horse away.

Armin slapped my arm but I just grinned, cackling. “Connie! Let’s go to Mickey D’s now! I am slowly withering away!!” Sasha suddenly whined.

“Connie, get a hold of your girlfriend before she gets too fat.” Reiner said, butting into the conversation, laughing at Sasha who was sputtering and protesting. “Don’t be rude, Reiner. It’s time for us to go now too.” Bertolt said.

“Armin.” There it was. The voice I hoped wouldn’t speak out. Mr. so-called Perfect. “Make sure you get home safely, okay?” Armin blushed, and mutely nodded.

“You take care too, Erwin.” Armin muttered shyly. _Ugh, I think I’m gonna puke._ I mentally gave myself a face-palm. It hurt just watching them.

 “Okay. We’re going now. Goodbye everyone!” I hooked my arm with Armin’s and began to drag him off. Everyone laughed and yelled their goodbyes as we turned onto the street to head home.

 “Hey! Don’t embarrass me like that!” Armin spluttered, his face a bright red. “Can’t help it. That’s my job as an older sibling!”

I grinned and said in a high pitched voice, “You take care too, Erwin!” Armin slapped my arm again, glowering at me. I burst into laughter. I couldn’t help it, he was just so cute. “Sorry Ar, you guys are just so awkward!” I started laughing again, while Armin turned away and huffed, with his arms crossed.

“It’s not funny Eren.” I couldn’t help but grin. He was too easy to tease. “You’re right, you’re right…”

 Armin started to turn around when I suddenly added on, “You’re right, it’s not funny, it’s so bad it’s hilarious!” He paused. Slowly turned to face me head on, gave me a sweet smile, and flicked me off.

I went into hysterics. It took me a whole minute to gather my bearings, and when I did, Armin was already way ahead of me.

 I grinned when I noticed he was about to pass by the intersection.  I started jogging to catch up and yelled, “Hey! You’re about to miss the turn for the shortcut!” He turned around and gave me a confused look. “What shortcut?”

 I shrugged and pointed to a small trail behind the beginning row of houses on the left, and trees and bushes on the right. “I don’t know, that place looks sketchy. There’s hardly any light! I’d rather go the normal way.”

“Aww, don’t be a scaredy cat Ar! It reduces the time of the walk to only fifteen minutes, and you know mom wants us home quickly!”

That got him thinking. “Alright fine, let’s take the shortcut.” I grinned and jumped up and down. “Yay! Race you there!”

 I began to race ahead of him, leaving him in the dust. “Hey! Don’t get too far ahead!” I laughed and slowed to a walk to look back at him. He was really far behind now.

 I cupped my hands over my mouth, “Oi, hurry up! You’re getting your hiney kicked!” He simply waved at me and I huffed, knowing I’d have to wait for him. I stood there, and began to tap my foot. It was getting close to dinner time, and mom would kill us if we were too late.

I heard a rustle next to me, in the brush. ‘ _Oh my gosh! It’s a cat! Ooohhh I love cats!’_ I crouched down and smiled, extending my hand to brush aside a branch, when I was suddenly yanked forward.

 I gasped, unable to do much else, when I was slammed into the ground, my head hitting something hard. “Ughh…What...” My vision blurred as I noticed three looming figures above me.

I faintly heard Armin’s voice, screaming my name in the background, but my head hurt too much to focus on that. “Shit, we got her head on a rock.” A gruff voice said above her. “It’s fine, grab her legs.” Another voice said, closer to her head.

 “Hey, that brat is getting a bit too loud. One of you go silence him.” At those words, my mind finally caught up to the present. _They’re talking about Armin._ Once I realized that, I began to fight. I couldn’t let them- no, I _wouldn’t_ let them take him from me.

When I felt hands grab at my legs, I kicked out, letting out a blood curdling screech. I lashed out with my hands, and felt them connect with something. I heard loud cursing, but decided to not waste my precious time and got up on my feet, trying to get away.

 “Oh no you fucking don’t, you bitch!” A man’s voice snarled, grabbing my arm in a vice like grip. “Eren! Who are you people?! Let go of her! Let go of my sister!” The oxygen was knocked from me as I was once again thrown to the ground. I couldn’t breathe, but that didn’t matter. My only thought was of Armin’s safety.

“Forget the boy. He’s too small and weak to take. Not good for the work. It’d be better to get rid of him.” A couple grunts in response warned me of their plan.

My mind became a frenzied mess. I couldn’t think, panic clouding my mind. I felt something cold against my arm, and immediately felt sleepy.

 _They…drugged me…..Armin..?_ I gasped, trying to fight the dizziness, to shout out. Trying to warn him. Trying to tell him one, last, important thing. “ARMIN! RUNN!!!” I screamed, losing the last of my breath. I heard a growl of muddy words, a grunt, and then my world faded to black.

_Looks like I might be a little late to dinner…Sorry, mom.._

 

*~^~^~^~*

 

I had ran.

I had ran as fast as my shaking legs took me. And it wasn’t fast enough.

I had made it home, with a few bruises and scratches from when I had fallen. I had told my mother, and my mother had called the police.

 The police made it to where they took her, my big sister.

 They had questioned me, and investigated the surroundings. When they finished, they came back, and said the words to my mother that ruined my once normal life.

“We’re sorry, ma’am. They didn’t leave behind a trail. Your daughter is gone, and we can’t find her. It’s time to give up. We’re sorry.” And with that, they left.

 They left, taking any normalcy in my family’s life with them. Because my big sister, Eren, was gone.

She was gone because I was weak.

Because I had run.

 Because I am a coward.

And this was only the beginning of me and my family’s living hell.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, just a disclaimer, I do not own any of the characters in the story, just the plot/story itself is mine!  
> P.S. Is it supposed to be just a huge wall of text? Or am I supposed to do something about that?  
> P.S.S. I fixed the massive wall of text, so please notify me if you have any other problems!


End file.
